The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and especially to an electrical connector for connecting with a flexible printed circuit (hereafter, "FPC") the connector having a simple structure and a reduced number of components for facilitating automatic manufacture thereof.
An electrical connector for connection with a FPC usually comprises an insulative housing and a shield adapted to surround the housing. A plurality of terminals is mounted in the housing proximate a mating face thereof. The FPC is inserted into the housing from a mounting face of the housing opposite the mating face to contact the terminals. A pressing member is pivotally mounted to the housing proximate the mounting face for being rotated to press against the FPC thereby securing the FPC within the housing. Pertinent prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,552; 5,401,186; 5,474,468; 5,580,272; and 5,738,545, and Taiwan Patent Application No. 84218005.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional electrical connector 6 for connection with an FPC 7 comprises an insulative housing 60 and a first conductive shield 62 adapted to partially surround the housing 60. A plurality of passageways 602 is defined through the housing 60 for receiving corresponding terminals 61 therein. Each terminal 61 includes a contact portion 612 and a terminal portion 614 opposite the contact portions 612. The FPC 7 is inserted into the housing 60 from a rear surface thereof and a signal pattern 70 of the FPC 7 contacts the terminal portions 614 of the terminals 61. A pressing member 63 is pivotally mounted to the housing 60 proximate the rear surface. A second shielding shield 64 surrounds the pressing member 63. The pressing member 63 is rotated to press against the FPC 7 around an axis X thereby securing the FPC 7 within the housing 60 and providing a reliable engagement between the signal pattern of the FPC 7 and the terminal portions 614. Simultaneously, the second shield 64 contacts a grounding pattern 72 of the FPC 7.
Due to current trends, different components of a device are often manufactured at different plants. The components are then transported to an assembly plant to complete assembly of the device. Thus, a structure of each component must be suitable for long distance transportation. The conventional connector 6, before it is assembled with the FPC 7, the second shield 64 and the pressing member 63 thereof, due to their pivotal nature, may be damaged by colliding with other parts of the connector 6 or with unexpected objects outside the connector 6 during transportation. Furthermore, the pressing member 63 and the second shield 64 have a complex structure thereby making manufacture both time and cost inefficient and hindering automatic manufacture. Finally, the conventional connector 6 needs two separate shields 62, 64 to achieve the shielding thereof.